Question: $\dfrac{10}{16} - \dfrac{6}{16} = {?}$
Solution: Subtract the numerators. $\dfrac{10}{16} - \dfrac{6}{16} = \dfrac{4}{16}$ Simplify. $\dfrac{4}{16} = \dfrac{1}{4}$